The prior art includes a number of trailers adapted to support small machines such as garden tractors, snowmobiles and the like. Such trailers commonly include a tailgate which is pivoted down to form a ramp. One of the features of prior art trailers of the type intended to carry small machines such as snowmobiles or garden tractors is that with the tailgate positioned to provide a ramp into the trailer or with other ramp means, the ramp and the bed of the trailer form a sharp obtuse angle. With many machines such as garden tractors, lawn mowers, or snowmobiles, it is difficult to get the machine over this angle, either because the mid-section of the machine will hang up on the angle, or as the machine is driven into the trailer, the front end of the machine will fall forward into the trailer. With heavy machines, this can be dangerous to the persons attempting to load the machine into the trailer.
Prior art trailers have also been constructed such that at least portions of the trailer will tilt in order to facilitate loading. In order to permit manual tipping of these trailers, they are normally designed to have the center of gravity of the loaded trailer located immediately above the trailer axle. With the center of gravity located immediately above the axle, the trailer can be manually pivoted relatively easily or with a minimum of effort. On the other hand, when these trailers are pulled behind a vehicle, the trailer will not properly follow the vehicle, in that the trailer tends to sway and is difficult to tow.